


The sun can't shine without a little rain

by golden-gays (majestic_emo)



Series: Kagehina one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, basically the whole team - Freeform, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_emo/pseuds/golden-gays
Summary: Hinata has a really bad day, but his teammates and his beloved boyfriend, Kageyama. Helps him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kagehina one shot, hope you enjoy!

Hinata groans as he hears his phone ringtone, searching blindly for it. Who could be calling this early in the morning? When he finally finds his phone he answers, “Hinata, where the fuck are you? It’s almost time for morning practice!” He smiles when he hears his beloved boyfriend on the other end. Hinata eyes widen as he checks the time, the little clock reads 6:54. “Sorry, I overslept!” He hears Kageyama sigh on the other end, and mutter the word ‘dumbass’. He hangs up and rushes around the house to get ready. It’s 6:58 by the time he’s outside, he puts on his helmet and jumps on his bike. Today is pretty chilly, he should’ve brought a jacket.

As he rides down the bumpy road, his bike hits a huge bump and he crashes and falls. Hinata staggers as he gets up His right ankle stings, he bruised his arm, and he got some cuts. Hinata whimpers when he puts pressure on his right ankle. He pulls out his phone to call Kageyama, but when he does it’s cracked. Hinata huffs, “as this day couldn’t get any worse.” Then it starts raining. Hard.

Hinata is in tears by the time he gets to the gym, he knows that gym practice is almost over. So he doesn’t even know why he bother. He left his bike at the front of the school, he’ll worry about it later. When he walks into the gym, he expects to see the team still practicing. He doesn’t expect them to be on break, around this time they would start to practice serving or perfecting techniques. He wonders wh-

“Hinata, dumbass!” Kageyama voice surprises him, oh he forgot he was in the middle of the gym. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick,” Kageyama runs over to Hinata. “Why didn’t you call me? Why are you all dirty? Why are you covered in cuts? I am so done with you Hinata, if something why didn’t you call me or us?” Hinata can’t take the yelling not right now. Hinata breaks down into tears, which surprises the whole team. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but my bike crashed.”

Hinata starts sobbing,” a-and I had s-some cuts and b-bruises, and i landed a-a weird way on my r-right ankle. I was gonna call you, K-Kageyama. B-but my p-phone c-cracked. Then it s-started raining, so I had to w-walk down here…” Kageyama wraps around the shorter boy, his skin cold as ice. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I yelled at you. I love you,” Hinata sobs harder into Kageyama’s shirt, “I-I love you, t-too.” Kageyama pulls away, Suga steps in next. “Good thing, you’re okay. But let’s get these checked on, and you’re freezing cold!” Hinata blushes, he doesn’t want to be everyone’s focus.

He wipes his tears away, “you guys have practice. I don’t want to interrupt.” Tanaka breaks into obnoxious laughter, “are you crazy? We gotta make sure you’re okay, and we have thirty minutes and afternoon.” Nishinoya butts in, “you got real guts! You crashed, you got hurt, it started raining, and you still came to school! I would’ve just went home and sleep,” that actually would’ve been a better idea.

This surprises Suga and Kageyama, “I forgot that it was raining! That’s why you’re all soaked. Hinata, why didn’t you just go home?” Suga asks, Hinata shrugs. “I didn’t want to miss practice,” Suga and Kageyama stand bewildered while the rest of the team laughed. “Okay, everyone let’s get back to practice.” Daichi says, “Kageyama take Hinata to the nurse.” Everyone wishes Hinata to get better soon, even Tsukishima.

Later, Hinata whole foot is wrapped in bandages, there’s volleyball band-aids on his arms and legs, and a bandage over a huge gash and bruise. The nurse called his mom and told her to go to the hospital, and get his ankle checked out. But he was given crutches, and Kageyama stood by his side the whole time despite some protests. Hinata comes and watches the afternoon practice, even though he was told to go home early. They even did a four vs. four at Hinata’s request.

Asahi stopped to help Hinata down the bleachers at the end of practice. “Cute band-aids,” he comments before walking away. In the locker room, he hears Noya and Tanaka yell about how whipped Kageyama is, and how cute and protective he is to him. Hinata smiles to himself and blushes, Kageyama walks out the locker room with everyone else, face fully flushed in embarrassment. “Hey, Tobio-chan can I stay over your house?” Hinata asks, “you don’t have to ask, dumbass.” Tanaka gasps, “you called him Tobio-chan! How adorable!” Hinata giggles when Kageyama’s turns a deeper shade of red. “Shut up,” Kageyama groans.

Hinata and Kageyama shout goodbye to the team, before starting to Kageyama’s house. They walked in a comfortable silence, they pause for a moment as Kageyama unlocks his front door. He pushes it open and let Hinata walk in first. “Mom, I’m home!” He calls, no response. Guess she’s not here. Kageyama helps Hinata up the stairs, then leaves him in his bedroom. “Call your mom and tell her everything. I’m gonna go shower real quick,” Hinata nods. 

After his shower, he helped Hinata change into his clothes. He’s wearing sweats and Kageyama’s sweatshirt. Hinata hopped on one foot to the bed, and crawled next to Kageyama. Getting a whiff of Kageyama’s vanilla smell, Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata and pulls him close. “I love you,” Kageyama whispers, “I love you, too.” Hinata smiles. He pulls him into a passionate kiss, full of love. Hinata shivers when he feels Kageyama’s hand slide across his torso. They pull away breathless and smile at each other. “Goodnight Shouyou,” Kageyama yawns, “Night Tobio.”

Kageyama's mom later comes home to find the sleeping boys, and take pictures of them. Sending it to all their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. Also comment suggestions, so I can write more!


End file.
